The Elevator Ride
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Edward Cullen works for Jasper Whitlock at Whitlock and Co Enterprises and had been in love with him since the first interview... After one steamy session in the elevator things begin to change for the both of them, Jasper can't seem to keep his mind off the green eyed Adonis. Drabble Fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is a M fic, there will be sensitive topics and sex scenes!**

* * *

_Paste your document here_... Sighing I close the document, frustration running through my body. For the past hour I have been trying to send off this document to my boss. But alas the technology hates me today and kept freezing as I tried to place the folder in the shared one connected to the work one.

Huffing I close the laptop and stretch; I will just have to take it in tomorrow or ask Bella when she gets home. Rubbing my eyes I switch the TV on and find a random movie, letting my eyes droop as a wave of exhaustion takes over.

"Edward! You should go to bed hon!"

Jerking awake I see Bella leaning over me with warm concerned eyes, quickly standing I grab the things from her arms.

"You shouldn't be carrying these, not in your condition. Why didn't you call me?" I scold her as I place the groceries on the island.

Rolling her eyes she gives me a flat look, "I'm 6 months pregnant Edward, I can carry two bags of food and I did call you, but you someone didn't answer their phone!" she huffs.

Bella was my best friend and adoptive sister-in-law. Peter her husband was in the army and was currently doing a tour, he was worried when he found out that she was pregnant. After all the problems they had trying to conceive.

"Sorry, oh can you send off something for work? I can't get the damn thing to work for me!" I sigh out while glaring at the evil laptop of doom.

She giggles while making her way to where my laptop is. Five minutes later I heard the tell-tale signs of it shutting down.

"Done, now let's get you to bed mister!" she scolds me, her mothering already coming out.

"Okay, okay!" I laugh before making my way to bed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Drabble fic, hope you will enjoy it!**

**Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Looking over the files that I didn't finish reading from the other day, I couldn't help but sigh. I think I was really the only one in this horrendous building that still wrote things by hand than by typing it up.

"Hey Ed, how's our girl going?" Cringing at the nickname I look up at the behemoth that is Emmett McCarty.

"Being stubborn as usual, she woke me up last night carrying two grocery bags!" I say exasperated.

"Rosie was the same, she didn't want anyone to help her with simple tasks either." Emmett laughs while flopping on the couch in my office.

Scolding at the oaf, "don't you have work to do Mister Executive?" I ask with a raised brow.

Emmett had married Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister. She took her mother's name when their parents divorced. Emmett being the business whizz he is; helped Jasper build this empire.

"I came to ask if you were still coming to the work mixer Friday night?" Rubbing my eyes I groaned.

"I completely forgot, I promised I would watch some cheesy horror movie with Bella." I tell him with a sigh; his face falls for a second before picking up.

"I'm sure Rosie wouldn't mind staying with her, she wasn't coming anyways little Lilly wants to bake that night." He informs me with a little smile, he loves his daughter and I couldn't help but love her too. She had Rosalie's hair and bright violet eyes while Emmett's nose and dimples; she was just a cutie pie.

"I'll ask Bella and let you know." I lie. He gives me a pleading glance before leaving the room. Groaning I knew I couldn't get out of this, Bella wanted me to go; ever since Riley and I split up she has been trying to get me to see other people.

But the one man I want wasn't available; he was in a long term relationship... And he was my boss.


	3. Chapter 3

Shutting the car off I pick up my briefcase and some roses for my partner. Why the man likes roses is beyond me. I was a wildflower or magnolia kind of man, but I adore Felix; you could even say I love him to an extent.

With a smile still on my face I open the door only to freeze instantly, my brief case clattering to the floor as I took in the scene before me.

There in front of the blue suede chair kneeled my long-time partner with his mouth around our neighbours' dick.

"WHAT THE FUCK FELIX!" I scream, causing him to choke as his eyes flash to mine. Yanking his head back; he stares at me in shock and horror. His hands shoot up as he blubbers about this not being what it looks like.

"How can it not be? You are here in OUR living room with Jacob's dick in your mouth!" I spit at him, stalking forward and yanking him by the hair and dragging him out the front door; Jacob hot on our heels.

"Consider us fucking over!" I scream before slamming the door closed. A noise that sounded like a choke and a strangled cat escaped my mouth as I lean against the door and slide down till I was on the floor.

I could hear his pleads for me to open up; that he was sorry. But I couldn't give two flying fucks 'bout if he was sorry or not. We had been together for almost four years now and that one scene had tainted those four years.

With a sob, I pick up my phone where it skidded to a when my briefcase opened when I dropped it harshly and dialled Rosalie; she will help me getting rid of the fuckers stuff.

"_Jasper what's wrong?" _

_"_I caught Felix sucking Jacobs cock." I choke out, not really knowing how else to explain it.

_"I'll be right over." _After the click I put the phone on the side table near the door. With a few feeble attempts to get up I managed to do so; stumbling to the kitchen with blurry eyes and right to my good ol' friend Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper POV**

By the time Rosalie got here I already had half of Felix's shit packed in garbage bags and was thoroughly sloshed.

"Jesus Jasper, you drank the whole bottle?" My eyes cut to Rosalie; her eyes were wide as she held up the bottle of Jack I was drinking.

"N-No!" I hiccup out causing her to sigh.

"Talk to me Jas," she whispers while pulling me into her arms.

"He had to ruin four years of happiness together; was I not good enough for him?" I hiccup and sob out causing her to pull back and smack me up the head; her eyes glinting with her anger. Fuck I wouldn't want to be the kids she teaches if she gives them that look.

"Jasper Whitlock, get out of this fucking pity party! You didn't love the bastard enough for you to be blind rotten drunk and so depressed over this. I know bro that it was four years of your life you gave to him, but ask yourself this. Was it because you loved him or was it because he was routine and comfortable?" She tells me strongly at first; her voice ending up in a whisper full of concern.

Plonking on the bed I thought it over, I had loved him at first, or well I thought I did. She was right though, I didn't want to end things with him because he was comfortable, our relationship was routine. I should have seen this coming or kicked his ass out on the curb long ago.

Shaking my head I look up at my sister, "you are right, help me get his shit out of my house." I slur slightly; jerking my head to the garbage bags.

Standing I wobble a little as I tie the bag shut and walked out the balcony connected to my room.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks curiously as she follows me. I motion for her to watch and with one lob over the shoulder I let the bag go. Watching with pure satisfaction as it splashed into Jacobs pool. With a smirk Rosalie followed suit and we both quickly headed back inside to get rid of the rest of his crap.

Looking over my room I see it was bare, all of me was gone and all the Texan feel of it was replaced with blues and a city feel. Felix had taken over my life and I didn't realise it till now.

Hopefully one day I will be able to find that one person who surprises me, who accepts me for me and who I could feel like myself with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

I woke up to the sound of crying, my body shooting up as I realised it was Bella. Tripping slightly on the blanket as I leapt out of bed and raced out into the lounge room where I heard her. I hesitate for a second as I saw her crying into her hands.

"Bella what's wrong? Is it the baby? Oh god, is it Pete?" I choke out as I look her over for any damage and then seeing the phone next to her.

"He... He was wounded Edward!" she sobs into my arms.

"Shh sweetheart, you need to calm down for the baby" I whisper to her as my heart clenched tightly in my chest.

As her body wracked with sobs she told me to leave; she wanted to be alone. After much arguing I reluctantly relented; I was going to call Rosalie to see if she could come keep an eye on her.

Hurrying in the shower and getting dressed I picked up the house phone and pressed four. Rosalie was always on speed dial.

_"This better be fucking good Cullen!" _Was her welcome; she sounded tired and pissed off.

"Rose I need you to come keep an eye on Bella; she got a call this morning…" I trail off, all the horrible thoughts returning to my head.

"_Is he… Did he… is he okay?" _she chokes out fearful.

"I'm unsure, she told me to go to work and leave her alone. Can you please come keep an eye on her? Please Rosie, she doesn't want me here" I sigh out holding back the tears.

_"You owe me Cullen, but I will do it. Owe or not… Bella is like a sister to me and Pete's my cousin… I will be right over, I'll bring Angela and a whole lot of junk food." _She tells me before hanging up. With a deep sigh I walk back out to the lounge to see her still sobbing, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she cried Peter's name.

"Rosalie and Angie will be coming over soon to keep you company Belly-Boo," I tell her using the nickname I always called her when she was upset.

"K-K-Kay," She hiccups and with a heavy heart I reluctantly left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV**

I sat in my office, a lone tear dripping onto the page and distorting the ink. I was worried for for Peter and Bella, I didn't know what to do or how bad Pete will be. Peter will never be the same that was for sure, I could still remember Demitri coming home when his Humvee struck a land mine. He had lost his leg from just above the knee down.

The nightmares plagued him; he could never escape the warzone and seeing his brother Afton die in the process. His haunting made him turn to liquor and there was never a day he wasn't drunk, then he just gave up and slipped into a blissful sleep he never woke up from.

Rubbing my eyes furiously to hide the tears I grasp the document I had just read over and headed towards the boss's office, Jasper's office. A lump forming in my throat at the nervousness of seeing Jasper, with a burst of confidence I knock.

"_Come in" _the reply was muffled; slowly I opened the door to see Jasper's eyes looking right at me, piercing me to the very soul.

"Sir, Mr Newton has been skimming off a lot of his departments pay, they are being paid 5% less than what they are supposed to and he is taking what they should be paid" I tell him, walking over to his desk and placing the file in his outstretched hand.

"You're the one that writes everything by hand?" he asks, his brows in his hairline as he looks up at me.

"Yes sir, I am hopeless with technology, my sister tells me I'm from the early 1900's" I laugh out, his smile was instant and it took my breath away as his eyes twinkled.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr Cullen, you may leave and I will sort this out right away" he tells me, nodding I quickly leave the room and hurry back to my office.

Quickly adjusting myself I groan, I wanted the man with sparkling blue grey eyes and the way he said my name is etched in my memory forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper POV**

Taking a few deep breaths I stop the onslaught of fantasies playing in my mind as Mr Cullen left my office, his eyes were smouldering as they trailed over me.

A moan escaping my lips as I adjust myself, the friction feeling good as I palmed myself.

_No… _

Shaking my head I try to concentrate on the file he handed me, it was too soon and slightly too wrong to think about an employee like that. It could never happen, I knew he was gay by the way he looked at me, and by the way his cock seemed to twitch and grow when I smiled.

_If my smile did that what would happen if I whispered his name and nibbled on those lips of his…_

Fuck it, quickly I get up and lock the door before making my way to my personal bathroom. My sister suggested it after we had placed a personal work gym for the employees and Emmett and I usually hit that every few days on a lunch break. There were bathrooms in the gym for the men and woman to shower afterwards but Emmett and I usually head right back to the office.

Stripping I let my cock spring free as I turn the shower on, stepping in I rest my forehead on the tile wall as the water cascaded down my skin.

The fact I was about to masturbate at work made my mind fog in pleasure and caused my dick to harden more. As I wrap my hand around my hardened cock I thought of Mr Cullen pressed against me as I sucked and nipped his neck.

His moans of pleasure as he chanted my name while my hand palmed his balls and my finger teasing his puckered hole while I grinded against him.

I thought of what he tasted like, what his lips would look like as I thrust my cock into his hungry mouth, his eyes looking up at me though those long lashes, hooded with lust.

_He pulled back letting my cock go with a pop as he looks up with me, a devilish smirk on his face, his green eyes darkened with lust. _

_"I want you to fuck me; I want you to fuck me hard against the tile wall" _

Grunting as my hand sped up my movements, feeling my stomach begin to clench as I came. Ribbons of white shooting in my hand and against the wall, coloured spots danced across my eyes from the intense orgasm.

_Ugh, if masturbating to Mr Cullen's mouth and what I would do to him was this strong… what would it be like if I ever got the chance to do it? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rosalie POV**

I held my cousin in my arms as she cried, I was worried of course and I knew that she would worry herself sick if she kept thinking about it.

"Bella is it okay if I spend Friday night with you, I know Edward promised to watch movies with you?" I ask her, her wide red rimmed doe eyes look up at me in confusion.

"He didn't promise me to watch movies" she sniffles causing me to frown.

"He told my husband that he couldn't go to the work party Friday because you made him promise…" I trailed off as I saw the flash in her eyes.

"Why that little shit… I have been trying to get his ass out of this damn house since him and Riley broke up!" she seethes and locks her eyes on me, a devilish grin on her face.

"What has you so evil looking my cousin of mine?" I ask curious, her eyes trailing to Angela and then me.

"Ladies, we need to get him to the mixer… He needs to meet someone." She tells us, her eyes locking onto mine.

"Well, I know Jasper is newly separated and has gotten over the fact" I giggle out, both Angela and I have known for a while Edwards little crush on my brother.

"Oh this will be fun" Angie giggles out while scooting closer.

"It's time to start operation Love Birds" she grins out before sculling her apple juice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rosalie POV**

"So what is Jasper's favourite colour?" My eyes shoot to Bella as she raids through Edwards closet. We had been plotting for the whole day and it was good, because she is less stressed and her mind is away from Peter.

"Green, he likes green" I inform her, her brows pull down before an 'Ah Hah!' moment happens. Quickly she walks out he room and into hers, coming back with a deep green shirt in her hand.

"I bought this for Pete but Edward wore it for his interview." A devilish grin made its way onto my face as I remember my brother's eyes at that interview. Emmett, Jasper and I were the ones conducting it.

"Perfect, it matches his eyes too" Angela smiles walking in the room with a shopping bag.

"I bought ice cream!" she tells us excitedly pulling out a large tub of ben and jerry's.

"Angie…" Bella trails off causing her to lift up a hand to wait.

"I bought fruit and yoghurt too, your favourite" She laughs while pulling out some blueberry and strawberry yoghurt.

"So we have the shirt and normal dress pants will fit, what is Edward's favourite colour?" I ask her.

"Everyone thinks it's blue but it's not, his favourite colour is pale yellow, like the sunshine" she tells us with a sad smile

"His sister loved Yellow… And yellow makes him think of her" she tells us and we didn't ask for any more info on the matter.

"Well ladies, we have part one complete, now how do we get Eddie there?" I ask as we walk out to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Edward POV**

Opening the door I dropped the briefcase on the floor, my eyes trailing into the lounge to see Bella asleep with Rosalie and Angela. They curled around her protectively bringing a smile to my face, so quietly as I could I walked to my room and stripped.

Groaning I flop on the bed, images of Jasper's smile taunting me as I close my eyes.

_Mr Cullen... Mr Cullen... Mr Cullen..._

The way he said my name sounded like prayer.

There are things that I wish I could do with that man, I had always thought about playing bad worker who needs to be punished by his boss. In other words I would like him to bend me over his desk and fuck me.

To dominate me as his hands hold mine behind my back or above my head, making me moan his name in pleasure.

Moaning I wrap my hand around my cock and stroke it, thinking about all the things I would do to him or him wanting me to do.

I imagined what he would taste like as I took his cock into my mouth and sucked him till he came.

"Ugh… Ja-Jasper" I moan out as I felt the tension in me release as I came. Slowly standing I grab some tissues off the side table and cleaned myself, chucking the tissue in the bin I sigh, the dissatisfaction settling in as I walk to the bathroom to have a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Today was Friday and I found myself dodging questions left and right. Bella had found that Peter was coming home in two days when he was allowed to travel, they said it was a miracle that he even survived the blast he did.

Though he did lose part of his leg from his right knee down, she cried in my arms all yesterday as she told me.

"Bella I'm home..." I trail off as I see Angie, Bells and Rose standing in the hall with furious expressions.

"Now you need to go have a shower and put on the clothes laid out. You are going to that part Edward Anthony if it's the last thing I do, how dare you lie to your friends to get out of not going! You are going out and that's final!" Bella hisses, stomping her way to me and shoving me up the steps.

"AND I HAVE EMMETT COMING TO MAKE SURE YOU GO!" Rose yells as I make my way to my room, causing me to groan.

I guess there was no way out of this now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: For the rude anon reviewer yesterday, A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length! The last chapter was 184 words, if it offends you so much that it was only that... Do not read my story! Do not post "That was the shortest chapter that i have ever read. Hell its not even a drabble. Drabbles are usually longer. What was the point in posting it?" the point of posting it was to carry the story along! **

**Chapter 12**

**Jasper POV**

With a sigh I flop onto the bed, clothes of all variety around me. I was having trouble finding something to wear, normally I'd grab whatever was clean and looks good but this time I wanted to impress someone.

I wanted to impress that green eyed god that was Mr Cullen.

But, I had no clue if he was going to be there or not. I have never seen him at one of the shin digs my work throws every month or so to celebrate something. This was now because we landed a big deal with Eleazer Denali and his firm.

"Are you seriously not dressed yet?" Jumping slightly at my twin sisters voice I scold her.

"I'm having a little trouble and what did I tell you about knocking?" I groan, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"What has you so stressed out brother?" she asks with a smirk, waltzing her way into my room with a secret in her eyes.

"I don't know what to wear" I groan out once again.

"Oh? Well here" she smirks out, chucking a very nice pale yellow and white shirt my way.

"Yellow, Rosalie, really?" I ask holding it up.

"well a little birdie told me it was Mr Cullen's favourite colour" with that she waltzed out the room with a laugh. My eyes wide as I watched her go, how did she know?

Shaking my head I quickly jump in the shower, if he was going to be there then I needed to look my best. I had plans for tonight and leaving with him is one of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emmett slaps me on the back as I nervously fidget. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time.

"Stop worrying bro, just have a drink and relax. Mingle with the crew or I will stick Jessica Stanley on you." He threatens with a serious tone, but with a cheeky smile. Only he could be serious and look so sheepish and playful at the same time.

"Good god, you want him to relax not to die of damn skank" Whirling around, I saw Angela and her husband Ben. Both of them were laughing, carrying drinks for the both of us.

"Bella and Rose put you guys up to this didn't they?" I ask with a raised brow, when they nodded, not so sheepishly mind you, I sighed.

Of course they would, I knew it was a bad thing to use Bella as a lie to escape this hell. But I had it coming to me; I should have known the instant I walked in the door.

Feeling eyes on me I turn my head to the left, my breath hitching as I catch the eyes of Jasper. The yellow shirt bringing out the colour in his eyes and suiting him perfectly, clinging tightly to his chiselled form.

Yellow, did he know?

A smirk on his lips as catch his eyes once more, that yes, indeed he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: so sorry for the long delay, but i was put off writing for a while with all the anon reviews for this story :/ **

**Chapter 14**

My eyes scanned the crowed for Mr. Cullen. I had hidden in a dark spot for now; Ms Stanley was getting on my last nerves. She doesn't understand the word 'No' and 'I Don't Swing that way'.

I would love to fire her but I couldn't, her father was one of our largest contracts and we couldn't afford to lose him.

When my eyes finally landed on him, I could swear my heart skipped a beat and my cock tightened in my jeans. The deep green shirt clung to his body like a second skin. It was the very one he wore to the interview, the one I couldn't get out of my head for weeks after that.

He was so innocent, yet there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on.

Suddenly his head turns, he knew I was watching him. I smirk as I watch him undress me with his eyes, eye fucking me.

He was surprised though, I could see it when he finally looked me in the eyes.

Yes I am wearing yellow, and I know it was your favourite colour.

Pushing up off the wall, a smirk still on my lips, I make my way to him.

I think it's time we blew this party.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I could feel him coming from behind me, like electricity sparking between us.

"Mr Whitlock! Nice shirt" Angela smiles, but her eyes never leaving me.

"Hey Angela, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Jasper." He scolds her, before looking around at the others "I'm sorry but I got to steal Mr Cullen away from you all. I need to speak to him about that incident he told me a few days ago" I was confused, I knew the one I told him last week.

"Sure Jasper"

"Come on, we'll take my private elevator" he whispers to me, his hand grabbing my ass while we leave.

I felt my pants tighten and my dick twitch in arousement at all the thoughts and that simple gesture. I was nervous but I couldn't deny my excitement.

The walk to the elevator was silent, but I could feel his eyes on me as we waited for it.

When the ding sounded, I quickly stepped into the small space, Jasper following.

I knew he wanted me alone, but I didn't think it was for what I hoped it was. Well that was until I heard the doors close and I found my back pressed against the wall and his lips on mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Do you know how so utterly fucking sexy you are in that shirt?" I whisper in his ear before nibbling on his lobe.

"N-No" he moans while my hand palms his already hardened cock.

"I have been fantasizing about you all week, Mr Cullen." I tell him, nibbling against his jaw and neck.

"I… I have been... too... About you..." he moans before flipping me around so my back was now against the wall.

"I have wanted you since the interview… the things I picture doing to you." He groans out as he grinds into me, causing me to moan.

"And what is it you imagine doing to me?" I pant out, almost whimpering when he pulled away.

"How about I show you?" he smirks, pressing the stop button behind him and then lowering himself to his knees.

I couldn't help but moan loud as I saw him lick his lips while pulling my zipper down. This was something I fantasised about a lot.

I look back down as I heard him gasp and moan when my cock sprung free from its restraints.

"Oh god" he moans while licking his lips, his eyes wide.

"I'm going to suck you and then I want you to fuck me against the wall. Make me scream your name." he whispers, looking up at me through his eyelashes, lips parted as he slowly strokes me.

Oh god, I can't wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Looking up at Jasper I couldn't help but smirk slightly. His eyes. The greyish-blue orbs were nearly closed, clouded with passion as I pull his pants down to his knees. Making sure I gently touched his legs as I did so, his cock twitching with excitement and my actions.

Smiling a little up at him, I lean in and nibble softly on his hip, kissing it as I wrap my arms around his legs, squeezing his ass with one hand while the other rests below it. Kissing and sucking his hip and stomach a little I ghosted my nose and cheek up his shaft.

"Oh god" he groans, his leg shaking in anticipation.

I couldn't help myself as I let my tongue flick out and lick the drop of pre-cum on his tip. I couldn't help but moan at his taste; he tasted better than what I could have imagined.

"Edward" he breathes out, his fingers locking into my hair as I take the tip of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue as I sucked him.

Slowly I bring all of him into my mouth, wrapping my hand around the rest that I couldn't, the man was well-endowed.

"God.. Edward.. More.. Please" he pleads as I slowly suck him and cup his balls with my other hand.

Moaning around him, he jerks my head to the side as I fasten my movements, his body quivering under my touch and my mouth. Looking up at him, I moan once more. His head was thrown back in ecstasy as, his stomach rippling as I run my hand up his abs.

"So close" he groans, looking down at me with hooded eyes.

Quickly I speed up my movements, eager to taste him, to hear my name fall from his lips and to see his body slump with pure elation and release.

"Oh god, I can't feel my legs" Jasper moans as he grasps my hair tightly, his legs clenched as I sucked harder and flattened my tongue, swirling it around his tip.

"EDWARD!" he moans loudly, almost screaming my name as he released his hot seed into my mouth. It was sweet and tangy, almost like oranges and something else I couldn't place my finger on.

Greedily swallowing every drop he gave, I look up. His body was slumped, nearly to the floor if I wasn't holding him up once more. His eyes closed as a look of pure bliss grew on his face.

"Was it to what you expected?" I whisper huskily, causing Jasper's eyes to open slightly, hooded.

"Oh god yes, and then some" he chuckles slightly, before smirking at me. "I do believe you requested me to fuck you against the wall after you made me scream your name… Well Mr Cullen, you made me scream your name"

Swallowing I nod my head, I couldn't wait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: I hope this is good, I'm still new to lemons. **

After regaining some sense of feeling in the lower half of my body, I stood. Kicking off my shoes and jeans I levelled Edward with a smouldering look, my hand stroking my cock as I did so.

"I do believe you are far too dressed" I inform him, smirking. His eyes grow wide with shock, before quickly undressing himself.

"Uh, uh, slowly" I groan out as his hands go to his pants.

Edward smirked at me, his hands moving slow as he undid his zipper.

"Like this?" he teases, causing me to nod and moan. Shimmering down his pants, his cock sprung free.

I thought I was going to die, he was going commando.

When he was finally undressed, I went to remove my shirt. Only for him to step forward and stop me.

"I want you to leave it on and unbuttoned" he groaned out while unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. His hands running up and down my stomach, causing me to moan.

"Take me Jasper." He whispers heavily as he leans in and nips my chin.

"Spin around and bend at the waist, place your hands on the wall" I instruct him, if he wanted me to take him, I will.

Walking close to him, I press my aching cock into his hip while I reach around and stroke him, all the while kissing his exposed neck and shoulder.

"Please… Please Jasper" he moans out, pressing back into me.

Moving back slightly, I bend down and grab the rubber and lube from my pants pocket.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks in a slight whine as I smack his firm ass.

"Protection and lubricant, I wouldn't want out first time to cause you any slight uncomfort." I tell him softly, causing him to nod.

Quickly removing the rubber from the foil I place it on and then make sure it was lubed along with his entrance.

"DO you want it soft or hard?" I groan out as I place myself at his entrance.

"Soft first and then hard" he moans out. With one swift push, I seethed myself to the hilt inside of him, letting out a moan of pure pleasure.

"Oh god Jasper" he groans out, head falling on the wall with a thunk as he arches his back and pushes himself more into me.

Grunting in pleasure, I grip his hips and slowly pull out until my tip was just remaining and repeating the action slowly, teasingly.

"I need more" he gasps out bucking into me.

Groaning I deliver his wish, pulling out and slamming back into him with steady thrusts. Him meeting every single one I did, a curse or moan of pleasure escaping his lips with each one.

Edward grunted while arching his back and spreading his legs a little wider, giving me the chance to thrust deeper.

"So close" Edward cries out in pleasure as I see his hand sneak down and jerk himself.

"Me too… so close... fuck me…" I cry out, the ball of pleasure building up inside of me, causing my thrusts to become frantic and jaggedly.

"JASPER!" he cried out, his walls clamping around me like a vice milking me dry as I came.

"Edward!" I moaned out as I slumped on his back, my legs feeling like jelly.

Pulling out of him, my hand grasping the base of the rubber so it didn't come off I slumped to the ground.

"Best I ever had" Edward moans out, looking down at me with hooded eyes and a lazy smile, a sheen of sweat covering his naked form. His cum dripping from his hand and down the wall, was it wrong of me to find that so utter erotic and wanted more?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I was in heaven… My body felt like rubber filled with Jell-O. I think Jasper was the best lay I have ever had, but what happens now?

Turning to look at my boss, my very sexy - well physic boss - I couldn't form any words.

The elevator phone rings, filling the elevator with a loud bring-bring noise. It startled both me and Jasper.

With a sigh, Jasper got on his feet and pressed the intercom on the very bottom of the panel.

"Yes, What?" he sounded frustrated and I couldn't blame him.

"Jasper, clean up and get to your office… We uh… Just hurry" Rosalie's voice filtered through sounding strained.

"This better be important." He snarks back before looking at me apologetically.

"I think it's important, but I don't want this night to end." He whispers to me, brushing my hair from my sweaty face.

"It's okay, lets get cleaned up" I tell him quickly before grabbing the back of tissues from my pants pocket and wiping myself and the wall down.

"You know, an elevator ride will never be the same." He mused to me with a chuckle, his pants already back on.

"And you have to ride this nearly every day," I blurt out with a laugh.

I quickly hurried up and changed, stuffing the tissues into my pocket as I went while Jasper pressed the button to move the elevator again.

It didn't take us long to reach the top and for the doors to open, I was still smiling, I just couldn't help it.

"Jasper! Baby I missed you!" A big burley man came running, crashing into Jasper and planting kisses all over his face.

"Felix!" He grunts out and it was all I could take. I bolted from the elevator doors and down the steps as fast as I could. Not caring about who was calling my name.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the one chapter so far, my mom is in hospital and between that and tafe, as well as work I have very little time at home. I hope you all understand. **

**Jasper**

I shoved Felix off of me with a grunt, as I watch Edward's face morph into pure betrayal, utter agony and shame.

"Edward! _Edward!" _I call out, struggling to get up from my fall as I watch him run from me.

Jumping to my feet I race after him, my bare feet smacking against the floor painfully as I yank the stairway door open.

He was gone, he didn't let me explain.

Sucking in air through my teeth I steadied myself from the pain I felt; following by the rage.

Oh I wasn't angry at Edward; no from his point of view I could understand – no – I was furious at Felix.

Spinning on my heal I glared at the fucker on the ground, who winced under my stare. Rosalie stood a few feet away with Emmett; they too furious.

"What the fuck Felix! We are over, _over… O-V-E-R!" _I yell as I stalk forward and sucker punching him in the nose.

A groan of pain echoed the room as well as the familiar sound of bones breaking.

"You broke my nose! Jasper, why?" he cries out, hands cupping his face in agony.

"You fucker, I may have lost Edward because of you!" I yell before breathing in sharply. I had come to care for Edward, ever since I had met him in the interview.

There was also a moment in the elevator… one that made me think that I could love that man, that he could be the one for me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Edward**

I felt the tears well in my eyes as I ran from the party; blurring my vision.

Of course he was still taken; maybe Rosalie and Bella were mistaken.

Either way I felt dirty and used. I knew I shouldn't have come tonight, I knew it would end badly.

But god, I can't deny my burning passion for that man. He made me feel something that I have never felt in my life, he made me feel wanted, special but still that one simple action tore that all away.

I know I should have stayed, that maybe I was mistaken… but how could you be when you see a man throw themself at the man you have been fantasizing about and crushing on since forever and smear kisses all over their face?

"Edward? Oh my god _Edward!" _Bella cries horrified as I stumble through the doorway.

"Bella… he… man… oh god... so dirty." I cry as I collapse on the floor, curling into a ball as I did so.

"Edward what happened?" she asks, her eyes staring worriedly into mine.

"He… Man… wasn't single; we had sex in the elevator… the _elevator! _Rosalie called us up and when the doors open this brute tackled him and planted kisses all over." I cry hysterically.

I felt the world around my blur as I sobbed, my hearing turning everything into a muted buzz.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Jasper POV**

I smacked Felix one more time as he grasped my ankle, after I strode over to yank him up to my face.

Pivoting on my foot, I turn and ran back down the hallway. My hands slamming the stairway door open with a loud bang as it collided with the concrete.

My heart pounded and my legs burned as I leaped down the stairs, all 20 flights of them.

I needed to find Edward; I needed to tell him that what he saw was nothing because it was just that – nothing.

"Jasper, what are you doing man?" I heard someone yell as I rushed past them at the party, but I ignored them as I pushed my way to the street.

"Mr Whitlock, you finishing the party already?" my driver asks surprised and I couldn't blame him, I was usually the last to go.

"Did you see which way Edward ran?" I ask as the rain - that now started to pour - cause my clothing to stick to my skin.

"Edward, sir?" he asks confused as he quickly hurries over with an umbrella.

"A man ran out before, about half an hour ago with a green shirt." I tell him.

"Oh, he ran down that way." He says pointing in one direction.

"Let's go then." I tell him, hopping in the car.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Jasper POV**

"Do you know where he lives, sir?" the driver asks as he looks in the rear view mirror.

Cursing myself, I dig out my phone from my pocket only to see that I didn't have my phone – but his.

Scrolling through his phone I come across a name and image that was familiar – Bella – my cousin Peter's wife.

Hitting the dial button, the phone rang and rang causing my hope to die a little before suddenly a small voice was on the end of the phone.

"Who is this? This better not be Jasper Whitlock so help me when I get my hands on you! Wait till I tell Peter!" she hissed and I couldn't help but hold the phone away from my ear at her voice.

"Bella… Please wait! I need to see Edward, please just tell me where he lives so I can explain?" I beg my stomach tightening as I waited.

A soft sigh followed after what seemed like an hour before the address and the sound of the dial tone.

"56 western lane and step on it Arch." I tell him, my head resting on the back of the seat as I felt the car quicken.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: so so so sorry for the long delay, between RL work, Christmas, NYE and everything in between I haven't been able to write. Funny right? **

**J POV**

It took a total of 10 minutes to reach the small quaint two story house; I couldn't help but admire it for a second as I dashed out of the car.

My feet slapping and sliding along the slightly windy cobblestone path as I rushed to the door. My palms connecting with the white washed door as I tripped over the first step.

"EDWARD!" I yell over the rain, tapping frantically as I did.

A small light flickered above me as the door was suddenly yanked open. My cousin's wife stood before me, not reaching my chin; her dark eyes burning me with a glare while she rubbed her belly.

"I should shoot you where you stand Jasper Whitlock." She hisses stepping back to let me in.

Carefully, I rush forward into the house. My eyes frantic with worry as I look for the man who I so desperately seek.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right." Bella tells me, her voice full of warning. "If you ever hurt him Jasper, so help me…" she trailed off in a warning before heading to a room behind the kitchen.

Giving her a silent thank you I took to the stairs two at a time and stopped suddenly nervous at the door. Taking a deep breath, I slowly open the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**J POV**

My eyes landed on him instantly his back was turned to me; body shaking with sobs.

"I wish to be alone Bella." He chokes, his voice cracking in the middle.

Moving silently in the room, I move closer to him; needing to touch and comfort him.

"I said…" he trails off as he angrily flips over to – what I assume – yell at who he thought was Bella.

"Jas-Jasper." He chokes, scurrying back a little to sit up; pulling his knees to his chest tightly.

"Edward, please; let me explain." I whisper desperately, my hands going out to touch him as I sit on the edge of his bed. Only to stop when he flinched away.

"Where is Felix?" he asks, looking down and away from me.

"Bleeding back at the office, hopefully gone." I spit, causing his eyes to shoot to me.

"Why? I thought you were still together, it sure seemed like it to me." He hiccups and I sigh, scooting closer to him and cupping his face in my hands.

"I left him, what you saw – was literally not what it seemed. He just showed up expecting I would take him back." I tell him honestly, hopeful for him to believe me.

He looks in my eyes, searching for something; making sure what I was saying was the truth.

"Okay…" he whispers after several minutes, my heart jumping a little at the sound.

"Okay? You believe me?" I ask hopeful; joyful.

"Yes, I do believe you." He chuckles slightly and I couldn't help but pull him into my arms and kiss him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Edward POV**

I woke up the next morning to the skind of breathing and warmth. It took me a second to realise that Jasper had come to find me. I had been a fool to run away instead of staying to see what was truth and what was not, I should have noticed the way Jasper looked as the brute forced kisses on him.

"Mmm mornin'." Jasper sighs happy and sleepily as he pulled me tightly against his form and placing a kiss on my exposed neck.

"We need to have a talk." I whisper softly. I heard a soft sigh before his warmth was gone, it took everything in me not to whimper.

"I know," he replies, the shakiness in his drawl made me frown.

"Nothing bad but I want to know what we are. Are we a couple or am I just a fuck buddy?" I ask, the last word leaving a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Your not a fuck buddy but we are also not a couple..." I felt the sob build back in my chest and instantly I was surrounded by his warmth again, his hands on my face and eyes burning into mine.

"Fuck... No, no Edward you didn't let me finish... Fuck, I went about it the wrong way. We shouldn't have done what we did in the elevator, I don't regret it but I should have taken you on a date first. Edward will you let me do it right this time, will you go on a date with me?" He asks, his eyes burning with emotion.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Jasper POV**

I wait with a bated breath as the words spewed from my lips. I wasn't really expecting to ask him this way, it wasn't how or when I wanted to ask him on a date but I couldn't resist as I realised the away I worded my sentence and the way his eyes welled with hurt.

It had been a while since I asked a man out, Felix had asked me an before that we were fuck buddies. So I was quite nervous in my way of asking.

"You better say yes Edward." The voice of Bella startled from the doorway, her hair frazzled and eyes tired, but it was the look she was giving; she already had the mom look down pat.

"I was, Bella." Edward sighed exaggeratedly but the smile on his face was wide and teasing. My head snapped to him, my neck cracking with the speed. Did I truly hear that right, was he really agreeing?

"Was that a yes?" I ask desperate to know the answer.

He gave me a blinding smile before nodding, "I've had a crush in you since my interview, I never thought we'd be here now but yes; yes I'll go on a date with you."

a cry of joy escaped my lips before I threw my body forward and peppering his face with happy kisses, causing him to laugh.

"GREAT! I'll pick you up at six! Be ready by then, oh dress casual!" I tell him before getting up and pretty much running out the door to plan our date.

_**"**Okay, see you then!" _I heard him call before the door closed behind me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Jasper POV**

I didn't bother calling for my driver as I got to the street. I was too happy and I didn't want to be a dick and call him on his day off. I had a date, an actual date with Edward Cullen. The man who I had been attracted to since that fateful interview and the very man who blew my world in the elevator last night.

Looking down at the time, I realised I had a full day to plan our first date. I knew from the memories I have of him and his room that fancy wasn't his forte, he wasn't an expensive dinner and outing kind of guy and I liked that about him. I couldn't say love yet, there was attraction, a sense of something that this could be long time but not love. We had to work towards love.

"Mister Whitlock, you are home pretty late." I heard Mister Jeffery call from his porch. His eyes full of knowing as he sipped his morning coffee.

"Yes, I had a mistake to fix last night. I'd love to stay and chat Mister Jefferies but I have a date to plan." I tell him with a laugh.

"Not with that big idiot I hope." He calls just as I opened my door. He had always hated Felix, never trusted him and when I finally kicked him out the old man was happy.

"No, with someone else; someone better." I inform him before entering my home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Edward**

When the sound of the door closing Bella turned and looked at me. Her eyes were still haunted as the worry clung to her like a second skin. Peter would be home in a couple of days, not _home _but in the hospital not far from here.

"I am happy for you Edward, truly I am and I know you are worried but Jasper is a kind soul. He isn't Riley and he isn't the douche that some people claim him to be. He came here last night to fix things; he _raced _after you in the rain." She finishes with a smile and a shake of her head.

"I know. I'm worried but after what Rie did…" I trail off; there was no need to explain what he did and why we broke up.

She gave me a look before rolling her eyes. "He isn't the asshole, he won hurt you and if he did…" she left her sentence open; her threat very noticeable.

I smirk at her before chuckling, "I know; just make a phone call and you, Rosie and Angela will be on him like white on rice."

"Good that you understand. Now you relax and plan to what you will be wearing tonight." She chuckles before leaving the room.

When she was out of sight and hearing, I flop onto my bed and sigh happily. I know what Bella said was true; Jasper wasn't Riley but the worry was still there.


End file.
